Michael bought a new pair of jeans at the store when they were having a $35\%$ off sale. If the regular price of the pair of jeans was $$13$, how much did Michael pay with the discount?
Explanation: First, find the amount of the discount by multiplying the original price of the of the item by the discount. $$13$ $\times$ $35\%$ $=$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $35\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{35}{100}$ which is also equal to $35 \div 100$ $35 \div 100 = 0.35$ Multiply the discount you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of money saved. $0.35$ $\times$ $$13$ $ = $ $$4.55$ Subtract the discount you just found from the original price to get the final price Michael paid. $$13$ $-$ $$4.55$ $ = $ $$8.45$ Michael paid $$8.45$ for the pair of jeans.